


I got you roses

by MalecHeline



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flowers, Love, Maiabelle, Romantic Gesture, romantic, waiting in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecHeline/pseuds/MalecHeline
Summary: Maia's waiting in the cold with a bouquet full of roses, will she come?
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: shadowhunters sapphic ficathon, shadowhunters sapphic library





	I got you roses

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo this is for shsapphic ficathon, hope y'all like it!!  
> I haven't written in months, so don't mind my rustiness! Also wrote this in an hour, so it can have spelling mistakes
> 
> Tw// blood (maia's finger bleeds)

Tick. Maia’s heart bounced in her throat, nervous as she watched the clock above her head. Tock. It was almost mocking her, making sure she knew time went by oh so slowly but oh so quickly at the same time. Her fingers trembled, clutching them quickly together, hoping the shaking would stop. But no luck. The bouquet in her hands made it all the clearer, making sure she couldn’t hide. Her heart bounced again, almost as if it wanted to rip itself out of her ribcage, trying to escape something it couldn’t handle. Cause would it be able to handle it if she didn’t come? Would it be able to handle the cracks that formed around it, gaining more territory breaking it away as the ticking clock above her got louder and louder. Maia shook her curls as she wanted to claw her wrists from shaking so much. She would come. Or would she? They had talked about this, they had promised that when the time came they’d always be there. They promised. But she was alone. With her fingertips freezing in the cold, she looked at the dark clouds above her head moving along with the wind, coursing through the starry sky and looking at the cars racing in front of her. 

She turned to look at the flowers she held tightly in her hand, so tightly her knuckles began to hurt. She quickly ripped one hand away, as if it was touched by fire, but softened it, looking at the blood dripping from her fingers. One of the thorns was clearly not amused by the tough grip she had on them. She turned the red roses around to face her and her dripping finger was almost as fiery red as the roses in her hand. These were her flowers, the flowers that represented love, maybe. For them they represented devotion, admiration and unmistakable longing. Longing for what could happen. 

She tried to ignore the whispers and looks around her, knowing what was about to happen. Her heart caught in her throat thinking of the pain it was about to endure in the next few minutes. She couldn’t hear the murmurs and laughs of the people around her, yet she was agitated by them, almost wanting to scream out the hope she once had. She wouldn’t. She couldn’t make a sound even if she wanted to. Too frightened by what her voice would sound like. She took a deep breath and counted the amount of yellow cabs that passed by. Becoming a great distraction, she looked in the cars one by one, staring at the passengers going on with their day and life when hers was about to take a very different turn either way. 

In her heart she knew what she was hoping for wasn’t the reality of life, and with every passing moment that only became clearer. Her feet danced on the ground, trying to shake the shivers from the cold. How long would Maia be here after that time, how long would she still believe that destiny actually was on her side. How long before she couldn’t imagine anymore. Shooting her shot had never been Maia’s thing and now as she knew she couldn’t take back the letter, the tears, the confession and the heartfelt words, she knew she wrecked everything for herself. She took a deep sigh, trying to calm her nerves and trying to stop focusing on the sound of the ticking clock. She wished she could just hang onto those hands of the clock and pull them down, turning back the time. But she had to wait. In the cold. Cause if she didn’t, she knew she was too much of a coward to actually give herself to someone. But that didn’t mean her heart didn’t hurt, her fingers weren’t shaking and her thoughts weren’t whispering hurtful things in her ears. 

Tick tock. She knew it was coming. Tick tock. But when it finally happened, it wasn’t like any hurt she could’ve protected herself from. When the clock started to tingle, not once, not twice, but eight times. She knew. She wasn’t coming. Not being able to deny it anymore, Maia sank down on the bench behind her. Her heart stopped banging, but the time almost froze. Every harrowing second passing by as if time didn’t matter anymore, when before it was the only thing that did. The flowers which had been left in her hands fell to the ground, pedals coating the concrete sidewalk. It was over. 

She stared through tired eyes at the cars passing her by, one by one. She couldn’t believe she didn’t come. Couldn’t imagine her not feeling the same. Had she been so wrong, so hopeful, too hopeful. She looked up at the moon, high in the sky, hiding between all the sparkling stars. She didn’t want to think of anything only stare up into a bunch of nothingness, until her mind stopped thinking, her eyes stopped searching and her heart stopped bouncing out of her chest. She didn’t hear the call coming from all the way over, she didn’t see the girl with the thigh high boots, red sleek dress and raven hair. Maia couldn’t hear her running up to her, she couldn’t see her pleading eyes and trembling lips. She couldn’t see the woman who was risking her life, crossing the road just to get to her. She only stared up. And their time was up. Right? 

“Maia,” a voice muttered with a teary sound. Maia didn’t want to look down, she didn’t dare to. What if this voice was in her head, messing with her and every little thing she felt coursing through her body? What if Isabelle’s voice was just a figment of her imagination nothing more? But she wanted to look down, she needed to look at the figure standing before her. Cause what if it was, what if destiny really did exist? Maia closed her eyes tightly. She tilted her head down, took a deep breath and finally looked at the person she needed to be standing there the most. Isabelle Lightwood.  
“I got your letter,” she rushed out, thick with emotion. Maia looked at the wet paper between her delicate hands. She looked at Isabelle’s face filled with tears and sweat. And she looked down at the ground, looking at the flowers and pedals on the concrete. She grabbed them with trembling fingers and held them up for Isabelle.  
“I got you roses,” she breathed hopefully, before the first tears rolled off her cheeks and fell down to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo or comments if you liked it!


End file.
